The present disclosure relates to an imaging element, an imaging device, and an endoscope which are introduced into a subject and generate image data of the subject.
There is known a technique for amplifying an imaging signal from a pixel and outputting the amplified signal to an A/D converter using a source follower circuit in a readout circuit provided for each column of pixels of an imaging element of a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-16782).